young love
by Brogan30511
Summary: Christian and Anastasia meet through elliot and kate and are in their last year at high school character s are the same just personalities are totally different! Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Idont own the characters!This is my first fanfiction be honest please but dont be hurtful thanks, this is all in Christians point of view.

Young love..

Chapter one

Thank fuck the last bell rang now its the weekend and time for me to relax and workout with elliot since he is home from college this weekend, its only been a couple of weeks since I last saw him but it feels so much longer maybe mia has something todo with that, don't get me wrong I love her but there is only so many time I can pretend to actually care about what her bitchy friwnds say about each other. I jump in my car and make my way home I am hoping I can have a couple of hpurs on the piano before elliot gets home. I finally pull up in front of the house and park the car noticing elliots car is already there well there goes my fucking plans or peace and quiet, as I walk up to the door I can hear her oh FUCK SAKE! I can not be fucked with her here dont get me wrong shes ok but a pain and could make a nun swear, I plaster on a fake smile and walk in the front door and walk into the kitchen ad there they are dry fucking each other!

Hey chrisy, how was school? Elliot asks. Hello Big Bro,oh you know same shit five times a week! I say and he just laughs comes over and gives me a brotherly hug. Good afternoon kate, how was school for you? I ask as she stands there staring at me! Fuck you would think after a month of dating elliot she would be over this already I mean its just a pretty face. Good afternoon to you christian, school was good yeah thanks for asking she replys.

Well guys am afraid am going to have to say goodbye as I have a date with the gym but am sure I will see yous over the weekend, and elliot remeber and behave ok I cant be fucked driving to come and pick you up at 4am because your so shitfaced you can get home ok? That means you aswell Miss Kate! I say with a smile. They both laugh as am about to leave the room kate shouts me back, Christian! I turn round slowly and smile Yes kate how can I help you I say sarcastically. Well its just to let you know that my friend Ana is coming round for dinner tomorrow so can you try and be nice to her please for me?she asks. Kate am hurt as you know I am always welcoming and friendly and it hurts me when you queation that I say with a smile, and with that I walk out! Fuck sake I hope kate's friend is nothing like her or this is going to kill me.

I make myself up stair to my room change into my gym stuff grab my IPOD and jog my way to the gym, after a 2 hour workout I go for a quick swim and make my way home. Mom is home and decided to have a Bbq out the back as its a lovely day so dad is at the bbq mia is helping mom in the kitchen making the salad while myself and elliot talking about whats been happening, So Elliot how is college life treating you? I ask him. Well its good but being with kate am only living half a college experience but am fine with it to be honest he replies honestly. Good am glad your enjoying yourself even if that means leaving me here with mia!, he is laughing but am not even joking. Mom shouts us and tell us that dinner is ready so we make our way to the table and take our seats and chat about what we have all been doing through the week which I find out dad has abig case doing on at the moment mom is busy as there is a lot of cases of chicken poks at the moment and mai isnt talking to one of her friends blah blah blah.

I make my way up to my room have a shower get into a pair of boxers, I sit down and finish my maths homework and get ready for bed I hope to fuck this ana is nothing like kate and have a good day tomorrow...


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews everyone,this is my first fan ficton and am not the best at formatting and stuff but am trying.

Chapter two.

Ave woke up and in a bad mood already remembering that kate is attending dinner tonight, god I wish I could get out of this but I know that wont happen am just going to have to suck it up and deal with it. I jump out of bed and head for the shower trying to wash off my bad mood.

As am making my way down the stair to get some breakfast I bump into mom.

Morning christian, did you sleep well?

Morning mom and yes I did actually thank you. I reply

Yes I did darling, and remember Kate and Ana are coming for dinner tonight so please behave.

I know mom Kate and Elliott told me yesterday and I will behave you have my word

With that she nods, smiles and walks back into the kitchen preparing breakfast. We are all sitting at the table eating breakfast chatting about things that had happened during the week. Ive finished breakfast and decide to go for a swim try and relax before tonight I would honestly rather poke my eyes out than sit with kate and her clone, I know I shouldnt judge people before I meet them but abe met a few of her friends and lets just say NEVER again!. Ive been for a swim and now playing the piano before I know it I hear mia scream.

Christian! She squawks

What the fuck mia? I snap back

Mom asked me to tell you to start getting ready for dinner.

Ok am going now ok. I say quietly

As I make my way up the stair to my room I quickly take my clothes off and hop into the shower and start getting myself clean. I am finally dressed and make my way down the stair, I can hear that everyone is in the family room so I head in that direction I open the door ans walk in first to say hello is ellio.

Hey baby bro, he says as he hugs me.

Hello leliott, I hug him back.

Then ofcourse its kate to say hello

Hi christian, how are you? She asks.

Hello Kate, am good thank you yourself?.

Am good thanks christian, christian I would like you to meet my bestfriend Ana!, Ana this handsome man is christian.

Kate moves out the way and fuck me shes just beautiful! She has the most amazing clear blue eyes I have ever seen, she is biting that bottom lip of hers and fuck I wish it was me oh fuck! I put my hand out to shake hers.

Good evening Ana, nice to meet you. I smile at her

Hello christian, good to meet you also I have heard so much about you. She says cheekily.

What happens next shocks me by standing on her tip toes and whispers in my ear,

Well honey I think we are going to be good friends, she says seductively.

I smile and wink at her, I turn to look round the room and everyone is looking at us, I know why they are but I dont think ana does and am not about to explain it to her, well not just now anyway. I walk over and take a seat next to mia and ana sits back down, I can't believe how beautiful she is her eyes are just amazing. I think am going to have to go for a cold shower after dinner because am hard and she hasn't even touched me yet.

We are all habing a talk about normal things like college and it so happens that beautiful Miss Ana will be attending Harvard like yours truly, I couldn't be happier to be honest like Elliot Kate is going to WSU which I can only guess that they had that planned after they started dating. We talk about family which I already know about kates but surprised to find out Ana's dad is the famous Raymond Steele CEO of Steele Publishing downtown of seattle, and her mom lives in georgia with her fourth husband. We are then interrupted by mom announcing dinner is ready.

Dinner should be interesting...


	3. Chapter 3

Keep the reviews coming please and again am sorry I'm not the best, but this writing helps me with my struggles and I love it. Also a big thanks to jenelle for helping me x

Chapter Three

Dinner has been pleasant. Everyone is joining in on conversations and seems very relaxed. Well apart from me of course because one cheeky Miss Steele hasn't stopped rubbing my thigh which is driving me fucking crazy. I turn to look at her and she just smiles. She knows what she's doing the little tease. I get pulled out of my thoughts by Elliott addressing dad.

"Dad, as you know I'm back to WSU on Sunday night. So I was thinking it would be good if myself and Chrissy could take the boat out for the day with the girls. What do you think?" He says hopeful.

Dad looks at me and then at Elliott. "Well Elliott, I'm not using it this weekend as I have a big case next week and have too much paperwork to do. It's fine with me. What do you think Grace?"

Oh shit! He's asked mom she's not as naive as dad and knows exactly why Elliot wants the boat... to fuck Miss Kate.

"Well Elliott and Christian, I think that is a good idea and am happy for you both to do, but what if the ladies don't like the idea?" she answers.

Kate is the first to answer mom before Elliott or myself can.

"Well I think its an amazing idea guys. You can count me in. What about you Ana?"

That's when I feel a hand stroking my rock hard cock, so I take it she likes the plan too. I take my queue and put my hand on her leg stroking her back.

"That sounds good to me too," Ana answers sweetly.

Elliot then looks at me and winks! Oh boy, I know that look. We are in for a fucking wild day. How the hell am I going to do this? I mean, don't get me wrong, I've had girls wanting me all the time. I don't know why, something to do with my beautiful eyes, but I've never been interested before until now. Ana is different, beautiful, intelligent, bubbly, the list is endless. I know I have no experience, but I know she wants sex just as much as me. I make myself stop thinking about MY ANA fucking someone else because I can feel myself getting fucking angry.

"Well then, sounds like we have plans for tomorrow guys", I say to break the silence.

"We sure do Chrissy, we sure do," Elliot replies.

Everyone went back to talking individually. I can see Kate and Elliott whispering about something, both smiling at me and Ana weirdly. I wish I had a relationship with someone like Elliott and Kate. Well, not with just someone, with Ana. I turn to talk to her and find she's already looking at me with those beautiful eyes of hers, which causes me to have strange butterflies in my tummy! God what am I fucking ten?

"Well Ana, seems like we'll be spending the day with each other tomorrow. Do you think you can put up with me for a full day stranded on a boat?" Please say yes, I think to myself.

"Christian, I couldn't think of a better way to spend my day with a sexy guy. Anyway, it would give us some time to get to know each other betterDon't you think?" God just her talking is going to cause me to combust.

"That's good because I was thinking the same thing. So what are you going to study at Harvard then?" I ask because I actually am interested.

"Well, I'm going to study literature. I'm hoping to be like my dad. He's amazing at his job and works so hard, but unlike him I want to be a writer and write my own novels. I love to read, but I love writing my own even more. You know, actually writing something that people can relate to and enjoy. What about you?"

Before I can respond mom asks us all if we want dessert, we all say yes.

I feel Ana's mouth at my ear. Her hot breath sending chills down my back.

"I would rather eat this off you baby. What do you think about that?" She must've seen my shocked face and started laughing. If this is the game Miss Steele wants to play game on.

So I take her hand and place it on my cock and smile while I whisper back to her.

"Well beautiful, as you can tell I want nothing more than for you to do that. But as you can see, we're in front of my family and your friend. But if you play your cards right, it might just happen."

I can hear her breath picking up pace and her cheeks start to blush. Well, well, well, Miss Steele that will be 1‐1.

What she does next surprised me the fucking most. She was kissing me in front of everyone, but I don't care. I kiss her back. It's the most amazing feeling ever, like I'm getting anelectric shock as she kisses me. It feels like it last ages until her lips leave mine and then I feel empty, like something is missing and that something is Ana Steele. When I finally break out the trance I was locked in I turn and look at my family and Kate and they all look like I've got three heads.

I just break out in laughter.

Elliott's POV

FUCK me sideways! I can't believe what just happened and the smart ass is just sitting there laughing. When Kate said she was bringing Ana I wasn't sure if it was a good idea because lets face it, my little brother Chrissy wissy doesn't like surprises. But God I'm fucking shocked and I've got my little kitty to thank. I've been watching them all night and have noticed the touching under the table when they think nobody did. Now my fucking awesome idea of the boat is going to work brilliantly!

"Elliott what do you think will happen now?" Kate asks.

"I don't know babe. All we can do is hope for the best I'm afraid," I reply.

"Yeah, but they are both you know, V.I.R.G.I.N.S," she says as she tries to stifle her laugh.

"Katie, they're both seventeen and smart. I'm sure they can figure it out for themselves.

"

With that she kisses my cheek and squeezes my cock! Oh she will pay for that little stunt.

I can see now that dinner is finished that Chrissy wants to talk to me. I tell Kate to go and sit with Ana while I go out to the garden with Christian. I wonder what this conversation is going to be about...Ana.


	4. Chapter 4

I hope everyone is enjoying my fanfiction and Thank you for the reviews :) And a big thanks to J for all the help with this. So here is Chapter Four x

**Chapter Four**

I really can't believe she did that in front of everyone. I really need to speak to Elliott about this because this is right out my depths. I give him the look to indicate to follow me outside, with a nod he whispers to Kate and follows me out.

We get outside and I start to pace the garden like a mad man.

"Wow! Chrissy calm down will you. What's wrong?" He asks.

"Elliott man, what the fuck just happened? I mean come on, she's beautiful, smart and God she kisses like a fucking angel and I'm me. She's just amazing."

"Christian, she must like you. I mean fucking hell, she kissed you in front of us all. You're a good looking guy, and smart, come on man."

"Well Elliott, that's why I need my amazing big brother to give me some advice ok? Because I've never been with a girl Lelliott, you know this. What do I do now?"

"Well for starters, how was the kiss man? It looked fucking HOT! And second, I'm new to this as well Chrissy. Just take her out, get to know her and treat her good. But dude, stop being a fucking pusssy and put your big boy pants on."

"Yeah Elliott, I think I can. I mean, I know a bit about her already. I know we're going out on the boat tomorrow, but how about I ask her out on Sunday night for dinner. Do you think that would work? I don't want to come off as clingy. I mean we just met and stuff, but like she kissed me and stuff surely that means something right?"

"Fucking hell Christian, you're fucking rambling! Chillax will you. Dinner sounds good and I think she's going shopping with Kate tomorrow morning, so in that time she can do girly shit with her. No, she won't think you're clingy because she's probably asking Kate the same. And of course she must like you man. SHE kissed YOU!"

I take a breath. Man I was rambling. I'm acting like a fucking school girl. Fucking hell Miss Steele, what are you doing to me?

"Christian, do you realize you said that out loud?" _Oh, for fucks sake!_

"No I didn't. Fuck see, this is what I mean Elliott. I'm totally fucked," I answer a bit too harshly.

"How about you just go along with whatever happens ok?"

With that I nod and give him a man hug and thank him. I tell him to go back to Kate and I will be back in soon. I just need a couple of minutes to relax. I walk over to the water and take my shoes and socks off and dip my feet into the water. I used to do this when I got nightmares about my life before coming to live with the Greys. As I'm deep in thought, I close my eyes. After a few minutes I could feel someone standing behind me and I know it's Ana, I can smell her vanilla body spray.

"Why don't you take your shoes off and join me?" I ask her.

Without saying anything, she takes her shoes off and joins me. She puts her hand in mine and snuggles into me while we both look up at the stars saying nothing, enjoying the peace. After a while I can't take the silence anymore, I have to talk to her.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

"It really is. Christian, you have to know I'm really sorry for embarrassing you. I wanted to do it the moment I saw you."

I take her face in my hands and stroke her cheek with my thumb.

"Baby, don't be sorry. And Jesus you didn't embarrass me. I really liked it, I was just surprised that's all. Next time give me some warning," I smile and wink at her. She blushes.

"Good. I'm glad, because I really liked it too. So Mr Sexy, now that we've cleared that up," she saddles my lap and pulls my face up to look at her. "When are you going to ask me on a date hum?" She smiles.

"Well Baby, I was actually waiting for the right time to ask. But since you can't wait to get me on my own… Miss Beautiful Steele, would you have dinner with me on Sunday?" _Please God let her say yes!_

"I would love to Christian. So, we have tomorrow and dinner planned. That's a good start, don't you think?" She laughs.

"Yes, I think it is." There's silence for a couple of minutes, until little Miss Steele starts telling me to hurry up and kiss her already. I laugh and pull her down so she's lying underneath me, her hands in my hair while mine are leaning on the grass above her head. The kiss is sexy and both of us are giving our all. I pull away gasping for a breath, and that's when Kate decides to shout for Ana.

"Aaaaannnnnaaaa!"

I moan. Whereas Ana has a different idea. "Babe, just be quiet and kiss me again. She might go away," she says.

"Don't have to tell me twice baby." We're enjoying the kiss when someone, i.e. Kate, clears her throat behind us. I pull away and rest my forehead on Ana's and mutter, "Didn't work baby," she laughs and I help Ana on with her shoes.

"Come on Ana, we have to go and get ready for tomorrow. Say goodbye to lover boy and move that ass!"

"I'll see you tomorrow handsome. And remember, the less clothes the better," she smirks.

I get a kiss and say goodbye and then she's gone. I sit back on the gass and start planning my two dates with my beautiful Ana. I think now I know my life is going to change, and change for the better. I can't wait...


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews everyone. I know it's been Christian's POV for the first four chapters, but I'm also going to add the other characters too.

Another thanks to J for the help x {You're welcome ;-)}

**Chapter Five**

_Christian's POV_

I wake with someone tickling my nose. If I didn't know any better it was fucking Elliott. Without opening my eyes I shout at Elliott to fuck off!

"Elliott if you know what's good for you, turn the fuck around and get out my room NOW!"

"Christian, I just thought I would let you know Kate's been on the phone and the girls will be here in a few hours. They've been shopping and at the spa all morning." What does he mean morning?

"Elliott what time is it?"

He laughs and tells me it's 9.30am. All morning? What the hell time did they go at? Well I best getting up then.

"Ok Lelliott, I'm up," I say as I jump out of bed and start looking for something to wear today and also for dinner with Ana tonight. I sort out my clothes and shove Elliott out my room till I jump in the shower and get ready. I'm praying that today goes well. For now I'm going to get dressed and get some breakfast.

_Ana's POV_

We just got back from shopping and the spa. I feel totally relaxed and excited for today. Kate and I came up with a plan to make sure that today turns out amazing and a day to remember. I can't wait to see Christian. He's one sexy bastard and God, the way he kissed me, I felt like I was in heaven. I'm brought out my daydream by Kate.

"Ana, so you know what you have to do while I put the plan into action?" Oh for fucks sake! Not this again. You would think we worked for the FBI with the way she's acting.

"Yes Kate, I know what I have to do. Don't worry, I think I'll be able to do it just fine," I reply with a wink. I can't believe she has talked me into this. But oh well, I'm sure we will all love it.

"KATE!" I shout from my room. I can hear her walking to my room from hers. Yes Kate has a room at my house. Dad said she's here enough so he gave Kate one of our guest rooms.

"What's up Annie?" I hate her calling me that!

"Would you ask Elliott if he could send me Christian's number pretty please?" I ask with puppy dog eyes.

"I'm one step ahead of you Steele. Look at your cell."

I do as I'm told and there is a message from Elliott.

**Elliott Grey- Good Morning Little Annie. As requested from Kate, here's Chrissy's number x**

I open the attachment and save Christian's number to my cell. after that I send a text to say thank you.

**Ana Steele- Morning Ell :) Thanks for Mr. Sexy's number. I owe you one. See you soon x**

After that's sorted I start to get things ready. I have picked out my baby blue bikini, white flip flops and sunglasses to go over the top. I've got my ripped jean shorts and white tank top. I had my hair and make-up done earlier into loose beach waves and a natural look. I hope Christian likes it.

Since I'm done I decide to text Christian because let's be honest, waiting on Kate is boring as fuck!

**Ana Steele- Good Morning Handsome :) Hope you are ready for me ;) Ana x**

**Christian Grey- Morning Beautiful :) You better believe it baby. I can't wait! x**

**Ana Steele- Good! I can't wait to see you with no clothes on ;) x**

**Christian Grey- Oh ditto Baby! See you soon! I'm have to go help Elliott :) xx**

Ahhhh! I can't fucking wait to get my hands on him!

_Christian's POV_

I hear Ana's car pull up so I make my way down the stairs to grab the door, but of course Mia and Mom gets there first. I stand at the top of the stairs and watch as they grab the girls and fuss over them. After Mia has stopped being herself, Ana and Kate make their way into the family room while I head to my room for my bags and shout for Elliott.

"Elliott the girls are here," I call to him.

"Ok Chrissy. I'm coming."

I grab the bags and head down the stairs to wait with the girls until Elliott is ready. I walk to the family room to see Ana. As I walk to the door I can hear the girls talking and giggling. I open the door and smile when I see Ana looking sexy. mmm... I want her bad. She turns and see me then jumps to her feet and jumps in my arms with her face in my neck kissing me. God I really like this girl. She leans back and kisses my lips, I can't help but smile.

"Someone's happy to see me," I laugh.

"That I am babe. I can't wait to have some fun." I hug her tighter until I put her down on her feet and give her one more kiss before I turn to Kate and give her a kiss on the cheek and a hug. I mean come on, if it wasn't for her I wouldn't have met Ana.

"Hello Kate. Are you looking forward to our time on the boat?"

"Good afternoon Christian. I am sooo looking forward to it. I know Ana is," she winks at her causing Ana to blush. _So am I baby, so am I_. Just then Elliott walks in to dry fuck Kate and tells us it's time to head to the boat. We all grab our bags and walk down.

_Ana's POV_

I grab Christian's hand as we walk down to the boat. I can't wait till we get the ball rolling. We finally get to there and the boys help me and Kate on. We head down the stairs to put our bags away. As well as the boys, we brought food and drinks with us. Well, we are going to need it.

I'm putting the food away when I feel hands wrap around my waist and pulling me back into him. Let's play a game.

"Ell, Kate would be so pissed if she found out you were doing this," I state.

"Hmmm, well it's a good thing that it's not Elliott. It's this sexy younger brother isn't it baby?"

I smile and turn round to be met with his beautiful grey eyes and perfect lips. I go on my tip toes and kiss him. It quickly deepens and I realize that he's lifting me so I'm sitting on the breakfast bar."

"Where are Elliott and Kate?" I ask, making sure the plan is still going on.

"They're up on deck. Elliott is finding a spot to stop for the day. Do you want to come up with me?" He gives me a panty-dropping smile.

Oh god, that smile! "Yeah let's go," he takes my hand and we both make our way up to the top deck and lie down on the sun loungers quietly until I feel my phone buzz.

**Kate Kavanagh- Come on, let's start this plan baby! X**

Oh shit! Ok. So I tell Christian that I need to go the bathroom and notice his phone on the table. BINGO! Well that was easy. I have to text Kate now.

**Ana Steele- Stage 1 complete ;) Turned off and in my bag. Have you got Elliotts? X**

**Kate Kavanagh- Ditto Annie, Okay I think another 20 minutes and then stage 2 x**

Thank god! I'm getting nervous now! I just want this out the way. I go back up and join Christian and Kate was right, 20 minutes later Kate and Elliott joins us. Kate and I have taken our clothes off and are now in our bikinis while the boys have just got swim shorts on and fuck me Christian is something else.

We have been out on the boat about 4 hours and the boys are talking about heading back. Oh shit! I have to get to Kate.

_Elliott's POV_

Well fuck me! Us Grey brothers have done awesome with Kate and Ana. Let's just say they are both looking HOT! Christian hasn't taken his eyes or hands off Ana all day. I shout Christian over as I think it's about time we head back so he can have dinner with Ana and I can have a helping of Kate before I head back to college tomorrow.

"Chrissy!"

"What's up Lelliott?" He asks.

"I was just thinking maybe we should head back now. I mean we've been out all day and you still have to go out tonight with Ana," I state.

"Yeah man, sounds good. I'll go tell Ana that we are heading back in 10, ok?"

"Yeah Chris, sounds good." Off he goes and I can see Ana agreeing with him. I turn to look for my baby but I can't see her anywhere. Hmm she must still be getting changed as well. I'm ready to start the boat again but it's not starting! FUCK FUCK FUCK!

"CHRISTIAN!"

"Fuck Elliott! What is it?"

"Ummm, the boat won't start!" All he said was, FUCK!


End file.
